Wedding Crasher
by factsoflifefanatic
Summary: It is the night before Jo is to marry Rick, but someone from her past appears to crash the party.
1. Chapter 1: Initial Contact

12

 **This is my attempt at a** _ **Facts of Life**_ **fanfiction piece. Although I do not own any of the characters, plot lines, or references mentioned in this fictional account, the story is completely made up and did not happen during the show. The basic premise is that it is the day before Jo marries Rick Bonner. There is supposed to be a bachelor/bachelorette party at the house that night and Jo is left to close up the center. In the process, someone makes an unexpected appearance and puts a damper on the plans. Rated mature for adult situations.**

Wedding Crasher

The Peekskill community center was closing up for the night as the last few people were leaving. It had been a relatively uneventful day with the minds of most focused on the following day when Joanna Marie Polniaczek would marry Rick Bonner in wholly matrimony. Everything was set and ready for the momentous occasion that many people thought would never happen. Jo was not a woman who exuded sentimentality or demanded attention, so the fuss that was being made over the event embarrassed her to a certain degree. She had no idea what to expect even though she almost got married on two other occasions – the first to her childhood sweetheart, Eddie Brennan, when she was only sixteen years old and the other to a friend of George Burnett's, Enrico Quinterez, so he could get his green card and stay in the country. Tomorrow would be the first time that she had thought about her decision and was mature enough to accept the consequences of a lifelong commitment. However, to say that she was nervous was an understatement. Jo had remained chaste for her honeymoon, as was the Catholic tradition, but the idea of consummating the marriage frightened her. Sure, she had had many meaningful relationships in the past that involved kissing and light physical contact, but her lack of experience in other areas intimidated her. The only person who knew of Jo's apprehension was Blair Warner because Jo made it a point to hide her fear from everyone but the blonde heiress who had become her closest friend.

"Hey, Case," called Jo, "why don't you and Blair take outta' here. I'll finish cleanin' up."

"Now Jo," came the voice of Blair, "you won't forget that we are having your bachelorette party at the house in about an hour, right?" The blonde playfully draped her arm across the brunette's shoulders. "And we both know you have a problem with being _fashionably_ late," she said with a slight smile on her face.

Jo shrugged Blair's arm away as she said, "I know, Blair. I won't forget. I would just like a few moments alone. Besides," she said as she motioned toward the door, "I will be ridin' my bike home so time won't be an issue."

Blair looked into Jo's eyes with a more serious expression. "Just don't get cold feet and run away on your bike, okay? Every time someone starts showing how much they care for you, you seem to disappear."

"I know, Blair. I know my rep. Don't worry though, I don't plan on bein' a runaway bride. I just want some time to myself, that's all."

"I hate to break up this little lovefest," said Casey as he draped an arm over each girl's shoulders and looked at Blair, "but I do believe she asked us to leave and I don't think we need a Bridezilla on our hands."

"Especially since we are talking about Jo," Blair said with a smile.

Jo just gave them her classic Jo glare.

"Okay, well we will see you at home in a little bit then," said Blair as she grabbed her coat and headed toward the door followed by Casey. "Coming Casey," she asked seductively as she went through the door.

Casey grabbed his jacket from the coatrack and followed Blair out the door. After the couple left, Jo turned the sign to close and went into the small game area around the corner where the pool table was located. She began picking up the Scrabble tiles that the children failed to put away at the end of the day. As she knelt on the floor, her mind began to wander so she didn't hear the door when it opened, nor did she see the face from her past.

The man who entered the center looked sorely out of place. He was wearing nice clothes, an expensive looking watch, and a million dollar toothy smile. His blondish hair was giving way to its brown undertones, but he still resembled what most people would consider "a catch." As he entered the center, he turned and locked the door behind him before saying,

"Hello, Jo."

At the mention of her name, Jo abruptly got to her feet and turned around.

"Yeah," she answered. "Whose there?"

"Now please don't tell me you have forgotten me," said the man. "We shared a special moment about seven years ago that didn't go quite as planned."

Jo just looked at the man with questioning eyes although something inside her was putting her on edge. As he continued, a sense of recognition began to grow as did her uneasiness.

The man continued, "Picture a handsome young gentleman in the company of a lowly young woman who is trying so hard to be something she's not. Now, picture an appropriate backdrop on the ninth green behind the High Crest Country Club . . ."

At this point Jo grabbed a pool cue and held it in front of her in a strictly defensive stance.

The man saw her actions but continued anyway, ". . . where the boy is just trying to get something he feels he deserves. This girl had been leading him on for an entire day making him think she had something to offer. Now, picture the ungrateful creature hauling off and hitting the young man for no reason when he tries to collect his dues." As he uttered the last words he took a step forward with a hint of malice in his eyes. "She was giving him all the signals and then takes offense when he tries to hit a hole in one. Do you remember me now?"

"Harrison," Jo asked although she already knew the answer. "Harrison Andrews?"

As she said that name she tightened her grip on the pool cue. He responded by putting his hands inside the upper part of his jacket collar, like proud people tend to do, smiled his toothy grin, and said, "The one and only."

"Wh – what are you doing here," she stammered.

"Hmm, sounds like you lost some of that Bronx moxy I so clearly remember," replied Harrison. "Where's that spunk from years ago?"

"Don't bet on it, Harrison," Jo replied. "I can still take care of myself. Last time you were only on the receivin' end of a shoe. This time will be much more definite." The whole time she was making her declaration she was gripping the pool cue tighter and twisting it in her hands ready to strike.

"Oh, really," asked Harrison taking another step toward Jo.

"Yeah, really. I've taken a self-defense class since that night and have even thrown a few good licks so don't think you will be gettin' any puttin' action tonight," Jo declared in a strong, unwavering voice.

Harrison heard a voice that was confident, but he already had heard the weakness that was present as well. "Hey, I just came here to wish you well on your upcoming nuptials," said Harrison the smile forming again on his lips.

Jo lessened her grip a little on the pool cue. "You know about that," she asked a little concerned.

"I know a lot more than that," Harrison answered. "I have been following your actions since that day. I know you were valedictorian at Eastland, I know you excelled at Langley, I did almost lose track of you when you moved to Los Angeles, but I know your job out there fell through and you were homeless for a short time until you housesat for Richard Moll in Malibu, I know when you moved back, and I know you are now getting married to a concert musician."

"How do you know all that," Jo asked absently lessening her grip on the pool cue a little more.

"To quote you, I have my sources," Harrison replied with a sly smile on his face.

"Well, then you should also know that I am still well equipped to take care of myself," asserted Jo.

"That may be true, but what about your friends," asked Harrison.

"What do you mean," asked Jo slightly confused and absently lessening her grip even more.

"Oh, what if Natalie suddenly couldn't get another job in the city and lost her position working for the paper? What if Tootie couldn't land a single acting role and got kicked out of Langley College because her grades were not good enough? What if Casey was shown to have embezzled funds meant for the center and got arrested and what if Beverly Ann was proven inept as an adopted parent and had Andy taken away from her."

A look of concern began to form on Jo's face as her head drooped in contemplation of what he was saying and she cast her eyes downward. Harrison noted her reaction and continued. "If that's not convincing enough, how about if your husband to be, Rick Bonner isn't it, was never given another gig. As for Blair, what if she was proven guilty of the scandalous affair in which she was implicated with her former professor and was excused from Langley. Oh, and don't forget your parents. Good old Charlie could get fingered in a bad business deal and returned to prison while Rose could just disappear altogether. Who would miss a simple, worthless cocktail waitress from the Bronx anyway," he finished coldly.

Harrison's last words got the response he had been waiting for.

"You no good creep," Jo blurted as she lunged for Harrison.

As she was coming toward him, Harrison used her momentum against her, stepped out of the way, and grabbed the pull cue trapping Jo against him. He held her from behind, leaned down, and whispered in her ear, "Now I am here to collect my debt. No one denies an Andrews."

Despite his threats against her family and friends, Jo elbowed Harrison in the stomach and, since he was blocking the door, ran behind the desk and grabbed the phone. What she failed to realize was that she was trapping herself in an alcove formed by connecting desks, a partition, and the back wall. She grabbed the phone and began to dial a number when Harrison regained himself and flashed a shiny object from his breast pocket. With a swift movement he was at the desk and cut the telephone cord with what Jo discovered was a small pocketknife. He slowly started around the corner of the desk with the blade in his hand.

"That was a huge mistake," he said in an unbelievably gruff voice.

Jo was backed against a desk that was located between another desk and the back wall. At this moment she regretted the decision to expand desk space when she became one of the center's directors. Her hands were placed palms against the desk as she tried to reason a way around Harrison. She considered trying to vault over the desk, but the partition was too high. Jo thought to herself, "I just had to wear my blue sweater and blue skirt today. Not ideal for hurdling." Her senses finally told her to scream, but Harrison already had her trapped against the desk with his hand over her mouth. Jo struggled hard, but he was too strong for her considering his position.

"I was going to be nice," Harrison said his face uncomfortably close to Jo's, "but now," he grabbed the shoulder of Jo's top, ripping it too easily, "you don't get that luxury."

Jo's eyes got great big as she tried to get away, but Harrison had her pinned. "Oh, and this," he said as he brought his free hand and struck Jo in the face, "makes us even on punches." As Jo was still reeling from the first strike, she was met with another punch to the face as Harrison said, "And that is for the elbow in the stomach which makes us even on all strikes." Jo's face was throbbing, but she was still aware what was happening and she continued to try to struggle against Harrison's weight. "And that," said Harrison as he grabbed Jo by the back of the head and abruptly slammed her face and head down against the desk, "puts me ahead."

By this point Jo had crumpled to the floor her head swimming. She felt like she might be on the verge of blacking out, but she wanted to keep her wits about her. Despite her efforts, the searing pain and ringing in her ears thwarted her efforts to maintain control. All she saw was Harrison standing over her loosening the belt he was wearing and the next thing she knew, she was lashed at the ankles by his belt and her wrists were tied together by the phone cord. She must have blacked out for a minute because she didn't remember being tied up. When she tried to move she realized that she was bound to the desk legs making it even more difficult to defend herself. She tried making a noise, but the blood in and around her mouth made that a difficult task. She glanced up and saw Harrison twirling the knife in his hand and looking down at her with a look in his eyes that was a hundred times more sadistic than it was seven years ago. There was no "Relax," "Get Comfortable," "Pretend it's Jones' Beach." It was pure animal desire and Jo was his prey. She tried to cry out or reason with him, but he just hit her in the mouth again. Then he was on top of her holding the knife against her throat.

"You would do well not to try to scream again," he said with the point of the knife pressing lightly against her neck. "But in case you do," Harrison said as he stuffed his monogrammed handkerchief in Jo's mouth. Tears began to form in the corners of Jo's eyes as Harrison ran his hands up her shirt and unfastened her bra. Feeling his fingers against her flesh made Jo wish that he had knocked her out, but she knew that he wanted her to be aware of everything he was about ready to do to her. As he continued his forbidden exploration of Jo's torso and chest, he leaned down and bit where he had earlier ripped Jo's shirt. The whole time, Jo tried to struggle free, but to no avail. Every time she resisted Harrison's advances, she was repaid with more force either through biting, scratching, or grabbing. After a few minutes, Harrison decided it was time to get what he really came for. He slowly ran his hands down Jo's torso to her hips and pushed up her skirt. The tears really began to stream down Jo's cheeks as she tried screaming no, but Harrison was undeterred in his quest.

 **Meanwhile back at the house . . .**

The girls were busy making a few snacks and getting things ready for the bachelor/bachelorette party. The plan was that the girls would have a party upstairs in the older girls' bedroom and the boys would have the living room downstairs. Jeff, Snake, and Casey were going to join Andy and Jo's dad, Charlie, to help Rick celebrate his last night as a single man while Blair, Natalie, Tootie, Beverly Ann, and Pippa were going to do the same for Jo.

"I still can't believe _our_ Jo's getting married," said Tootie as she was placing some snacks on the table.

"I can't believe _our_ Jo's the _first_ one of us to tie the knot," responded Natalie.

"I can't believe she's not here yet," claimed Blair as she looked at her watch yet again. "I told her not to forget."

"Don't worry, Blair," broke in Natalie. "You know that Jo is always on time."

"Yeah," agreed Tootie. "If she said she would make it, then she'll make it. Jo is nothing if not a woman of her word."

"I know, but you know how she tends to run away from people who love her when she gets scared of something," replied Blair. The minute she said what she did, she turned away hoping that the other girls did not hear her.

Natalie just kind of chuckled, "Jo? Jo afraid of getting married? I don't think so."

"Yeah," Tootie agreed, "Jo is not afraid of anything."

"You may be right," claimed Blair, "but I am only going to give her just a little bit longer and then I am going to go down there and drag her back here if I have to."

"Okay Blair," Tootie and Natalie responded in unison.

 **Back at the center . . .**

Harrison finally seemed to be satisfied with what he had done as he got up from the floor, made sure every article of clothing was in place, and removed the belt from Jo's ankles and put it back around his waist. He then just leaned down and said, "Now I can say you were in my past. Oh," he said as he removed the phone cord from Jo's wrists and his monogrammed handkerchief from her mouth, "here's something to remember me by." He quickly ran the blade from Jo's left cheek down to her chin. "Don't even think about telling anyone about this either because no one will believe you over me anyway. If you try, your friends and family will be the ones who suffer. Oh yeah, and it was worth the wait," Harrison said with an evil smile as he headed out of the door.

Jo waited until she heard the door shut before she even tried to get up. Her head was still reeling from her earlier collision with the desk and the metallic taste of her own blood was one she would not soon forget. Her hands were shaking as she used the desk to get up and as she tried fixing her attire the best she could. She grabbed the emergency first-aid kit from inside the desk and slowly made her way to the mirror that Blair had insisted be mounted on the wall behind the desk. Jo knew that some damage had been done, but she was not quite prepared for what she saw. The right side of her lip had been busted open and was beginning to swell, her left eye was already starting to bruise from the first punch that Harrison threw, there was a small bump forming near her right temple and was still bleeding from its contact with the desk, and she had a huge cut on the left side of her face from the knife. She continued to examine the wounds on the rest of her body which included bruises and bite marks across her shoulders and collarbone, lacerations around her wrists and ankles where she had been bound, and even a small mark where Harrison held the knife to her throat. Jo then lifted her shirt a little to reveal more marks and bruises on her torso and back. Although all these marks looked bad, they did not amount to the invisible scars that Jo knew she would always carry with her. Harrison not only took her virginity, but he also stole her peace of mind. Jo prided herself on being a good judge of character and, even after Harrison's first attack seven years ago, she felt that she could adequately protect herself from harm. Knowing that she had been targeted twice was a scary thought although she had heard before that people who were victims of serious crimes were more likely to suffer from subsequent attacks due to their vulnerability. Despite the warnings, she felt she could handle herself because she was no stranger to physical altercations which is why it surprised her that she let this happen to her. She knew it must be getting late and that she needed to get home so she grabbed her jacket from the coatrack, but instead of heading toward the door, she grabbed the banister and crumbled onto the stairs as she erupted into tears and hugged her knees to her chest.

 **At the house . . .**

Casey had just arrived at the house after grabbing some stuff from the store for the bachelor party, including some cigars. Blair barely gave him a chance to put the bags down when she grabbed his arm and said, "Let's go."

"Where we going," asked Casey who was clearly confused.

"We are going back to the center to see what's keeping Jo. She should have been back by now."

Casey knew well enough not to argue with Blair. Everyone knew what Blair wanted, she generally got.

 **At the center . . .**

When Casey and Blair arrived at the center everything seemed normal. Blair went to the door and thought she saw Jo sitting on the stairs. As she began opening the door, Jo pulled herself together enough, hid all the visible marks the best she could, and rushed past Blair almost knocking the debutante over.

"Jo," Blair called after her friend. She had noticed that Jo wasn't wearing or carrying her motorcycle helmet which was not normal for someone so careful. Also, something seemed a bit off with Jo, "More than usual," Blair mused. The blond went into the center to retrieve Jo's helmet and was met with a strange sight. The first-aid kit was out on the desk and the phone's cord looked like it had been cut. Also, there was a pool cue on one of the couches which seemed odd since Jo was going to clean up. Blair put the first-aid kit up and replaced the pool cue where it belonged. By this time, Casey had entered the center and asked, "Hey, what's up with Jo?"

"Why," asked Blair.

"I don't know. She rushed out of here like her tail was on fire and jumped on her bike and just took off."

"Wait, you mean she left," Blair exclaimed.

"Yeah," replied Casey.

"And you didn't try to stop her?"

"No. I wasn't gonna get plastered to the street."

"Casey, she is not wearing her helmet. She could get hurt . . . or worse. Come on," she exclaimed grabbing him by the arm and leading him toward the door. "We need to find her to at least give her this," she said grasping Jo's helmet in her free hand. Although it appeared that Blair was only concerned with Jo's safety, she was also afraid that Jo was running away again. Blair was upset that Casey didn't stop Jo because if she didn't go home, who knew where she would go.

"Okay, I'm coming," Casey exclaimed as Blair "dragged" him out the door.

 **At the house . . .**

Natalie and Tootie were sitting on the couch when Jo came bursting through the front door, ran up the stairs, and slammed the bedroom door behind her. She was in such a rush that she left the front door wide open. As Natalie got up to shut the door she said, "I guess whatever Blair said to her wasn't good. Here goes World War 3 again."

"Do you think we should go up after her," Tootie asked.

"No. I think we should give Jo some time and space and ask Blair what happened when she gets back," replied Natalie.

"You don't think we should check on Jo?"

"Tootie, I don't want my lights knocked out. Do you?

"No."

"Then I suggest we wait," deduced Natalie.

At that point Beverly Ann came in from the kitchen. "Is everything okay in here," she asked.

"Yeah," Natalie replied. "It just seems that Jo and Blair had another one of their famous arguments and we are waiting for the dust to settle before we get involved."

"Okay then," retorted Beverly Ann. "I'm just in here if you need me."

After bounding up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door behind her, Jo had flung herself face down on her bed and covered her head with a pillow. She could not contain herself as she let the tears flow down her face. In the meantime, Blair and Casey returned and Blair came through the door.

"Where's Jo," she inquired loudly.

"She's upstairs," Tootie answered.

Blair started toward the stairs before Natalie stopped her by asking, "Blair, what happened between you two?"

"What," Blair queried.

"I mean, she came through here like gangbusters, leaving the front door wide open, running upstairs, and slamming the bedroom door. We figured you guys had a falling out . . . again," Natalie explained.

"I didn't even get a chance to talk to her," Blair responded. "Casey and I got to the center and she was sitting on the stairs. I had just opened the door when she ran out past me almost knocking me over. I went in and realized that she had left without her helmet," she raised the helmet that she had been holding up "and saw the phone cord was gone, a pool cue was misplaced, and the first-aid kit was out."

The two younger girls looked at Blair with questioning glances.

"And weirder still," Blair continued, "was when Casey and I got back, we saw Jo's bike on its side like she just jumped off in a hurry. She never fails to put that thing up and she would never let it lie on the ground like that. Casey is putting it up now."

Tootie and Natalie were staring at Blair with mouths agape.

"I don't know what's gotten into her, but I bet it has something to do with the wedding tomorrow and I am going to get to the bottom of it."

"Yeah, us too," Tootie and Natalie said in unison.

"No," Blair said emphatically. "I am going up their alone first. We shouldn't overwhelm her right now if she is nervous about tomorrow. Besides," she added as she saw the younger girls' faces fall, "I'm going to need you guys at full strength if I need reinforcements."

Her smile and wink was enough to convince them to wait for the signal they were sure was going to come.

Blair knocked on the door before entering because she didn't want to be met with the full force of aggression she knew Jo could muster. She rubbed her jaw as she remembered when Jo actually hit her after questioning her religion. She really did not want a repeat performance. When Jo did not open the door or even answer when Blair called out her name, Blair opened the door a crack and gingerly started in. The whole time she was saying Jo's name, but was met with no response. When she had the door open, the sight before her took her by surprise. Jo was lying face down with a pillow over her head and Blair could have sworn she heard the brunette weeping . . . not crying – weeping.

"Jo," Blair tried again, but no response. She walked up the couple steps and sat down on the side of Jo's bed. "Jo come on, talk to me. I know you may be nervous about tomorrow, but there is nothing to be this upset over. If you're worried about breaking up the Four Musketeers, we'll stay in touch. We have managed thus far. Come on, Jo."

As Blair uttered those words, she lightly touched Jo on the right shoulder which the brunette abruptly jerked away. Now, Blair was confused.

"Hey, you want to be so proud that you don't even want me to touch you now? Fine. You know, I don't get you. You were fine about an hour ago, you don't come home on time, you practically knock me over when you leave the center, and then you get back here and wallow in your own self-pity. Jo, I don't know what has gotten into you, but frankly I am over it."

Natalie and Tootie had taken station outside the door, but they dared not enter yet.

Blair had risen from the bed and was continuing her tirade. "You pretend to be this tough woman, when I know there's still a frightened little girl deep inside. And although you still don't ask for help, I know you need it. And I still can admit we're friends if you can't."

By this time, Jo had lifted her head and turned to look at Blair who was just saying the last words. As she said _can't_ she turned to face Jo and got her first real look at the brunette. Jo's eyes were red and puffy from where she had been crying and she had blood caked on her face. Blair also saw the gashes on Jo's head and cheek as well as her left eye which was already turning black.

"Jo," Blair exclaimed, "you were in an accident. See I knew that would happen with you running off without your helmet. This is a good example of why you can't just go rushing off because you are afraid and not listening to me. Not taking precautions can lead to this," said Blair as she motioned to Jo as her example.

Jo just sat up on the side of her bed and hugged her midsection. She was hanging her head and kind of rocking back and forth. Blair walked around the foot of the bed and sat next to Jo. "Jo," Blair said, "I'm here for you and we can get you cleaned up for your wedding tomorrow. You remember how you were there for me after my car accident? Well, I'll be here for you after your bike accident."

Blair put her arm across Jo's shoulders and Jo again abruptly shook away. "Blair," Jo said as strong as she could muster with her head still hung, "I wasn't in an accident and I'm not getting married tomorrow." Her voice trembled and cracked a little as she brought her chin into her chest and hugged herself tighter.

"What are you talking about," Blair asked.

Jo finally looked Blair in the eye. "I can't marry Rick," she said.

"Why? I know you are scared, but . . . "

"Blair, I can't give my whole self to him," she hung her head again "so I can't marry him."

"What are you talk . . ." Blair trailed off as a sense of realization crossed her mind. She hadn't taken into account that Jo was still wearing her jacket, and she didn't question why Jo was showing aversion to touch. She reached over again and tried slipping Jo's jacket off her shoulder. In response, Jo grabbed her jacket and pulled it tighter. "Jo," Blair said gently lifting the brunette's chin so their eyes met, "please?" Jo's grasp lessened and Blair removed her friend's jacket. When she saw the condition of her friend she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh – my – God," she stammered. "Who? How? What happened?"

Jo sniffed as she tried to hold back the tears that were once again welling up in her eyes. All she could do was try to turn away from Blair so she couldn't see the hurt in her eyes, but Blair would not let her. "Jo, please tell me."

Jo took a deep breath and then began. "I was cleaning up the back room when I heard a man's voice say my name. I grabbed a pool cue to defend myself when he started talkin' all creepy-like. Then, I lost my head when he threatened you guys – my family. I let my guard down, got myself trapped, and allowed him to – to – to . . . " Jo's voice trailed off as she lost the ability to hold back the tears anymore.

Natalie and Tootie, who had been listening at the door, felt it was time to intervene when they heard the sound of crying. "Okay, what's going on in here," they demanded as they burst through the door.

"Tootie, Natalie, get out of here," Blair yelled. She felt that it was not the right time for them to know what was happening.

"Well, at least they're not fighting now," Natalie said.

After the younger girls left Blair continued to try and console her friend. She again tried to embrace Jo, this time around the back, but again Jo flinched at the touch. Blair needed to see what she was dealing with that made Jo so skittish. "Jo," Blair began, "I'm going to get you another top okay?"

Jo reluctantly shook her head yes. Blair went to the drawers and grabbed a t-shirt. She then told Jo that she would help her, but Jo crossed her arms in front of her. "Jo," Blair said, "I want to see how bad you're hurt. I won't do anything you don't want me to do, but I want to help you." Jo allowed Blair to lift up the back of her shirt as she kept her arms crossed in front of her. As Blair lifted Jo's shirt up, the extent of her friend's injuries became evident. There were bruises and lacerations all over Jo's back and shoulders. When Blair brought the shirt over Jo's head she saw more marks on Jo's neck, collar bone, and shoulders. She couldn't believe her eyes. Blair tried to help further, but Jo held fast and kept her arms crossed across her chest. With a simple, pleading look, Blair knew that Jo wanted to finish by herself. Jo's ego may been bruised by the events of that day, but she still held fast to her pride. Accepting help was still a slightly foreign concept and Jo was too proud not to do things for herself. Blair got up and turned around as Jo finished changing shirts with slow and tender motions of the arms. In a mirror, Blair saw Jo wincing with pain as she put the t-shirt over her head. She also noticed that Jo's bra had been unfastened and she had the same marks across her chest and torso as she did on her back and shoulders.

Blair could not contain herself anymore. "Oh, Jo," she exclaimed as she turned around and hurried to her friend's side. "I want to hug you and comfort you, but there's nowhere I can touch."

"It's okay, Blair," responded Jo as she hugged Blair's neck. "Just being here for me helps."

"But Jo, who could have done this to you? How could they do this to you?"

Jo reflected on Harrison's threats and decided against saying his name, but she did show Blair her wrists and ankles where she had been restrained. "I let my guard down," said Jo. "It's my own fault. But now you know why I can't get married tomorrow. Premarital sex is seen as a sin in Catholic faith. I just hope Rick understands," she finished as she wiped a tear away.

"Jo, it was not your choice. You were raped. You can't let someone ruin your life."

"Blair, I have no life now. Harr – er I mean – the man who attacked me took it from me."

"Jo, Rick will support you. And, don't forgot, you have us here too. It is not your fault. Please, stop thinking that way."

"Okay, Blair. I'll try."

"Now please, who did this to you?"

Jo could not hold it in any longer. "Harrison. He came back for what I denied him seven years ago."

"Harrison? Harrison Andrews?"

"Yes. Blair, he has been following me all this time. He made threats against all of you guys and my parents. I guess that's why I let my guard down. He said no one would believe me and that he would make sure to make everyone I care about suffer. I can't live with that guilt, Blair. What will I do," Jo asked as she put her head in her hands and tried to restrict the tears that were coming.

"Don't worry, Jo," Blair said as she put her hand under Jo's chin and lifted her head to meet her eyes. "We'll get through this . . . together."


	2. Chapter 2: It's Over

**Sorry it took a little long to get to this chapter, but I am inviting feedback and may use input into my story. I have an idea where this story may go, but my characters may need a little suggestion so any input is appreciated. Thank you for your patience.**

Soft, green eyes looked up into understanding brown eyes as Jo laid her head on Blair's shoulder and allowed herself to be consoled. She flashbacked to the first time this happened, but Blair took the place of Mrs. Garrett and she had no response to make her comforter proud. At least seven years ago she fought back and hit Harrison with a show; now, she was broken and couldn't find any reason for Blair to be proud of her.

"I don't know how you can even touch me," Jo said suddenly as she lifted her head and pushed away from Blair "because I am disgusting and weak." Jo then turned her back on her friend with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Don't be silly," Blair said as she gently directed Jo's head back to her shoulder, "you are the strongest, most beautiful woman I know. Anyone who is willing to sacrifice what you did for her family and friends deserves a medal."

"Well, Harrison made sure I got what I deserved all right."

"Jo, you did not deserve this. Please stop blaming yourself." Blair felt like she was losing her friend again. "Look, you promised you would try. Please, for me?"

Jo just let out a sigh as she answered, "I will try to keep my word."

As Blair was trying to console Jo, Rick came into the house singing a little song to himself. He continued his self-serenade as he bee bopped up the stairs where he was met with the sight of Natalie and Tootie with their ears to the door.

"What's up girls?"

"Hey, Rick," responded Natalie.

"What are you doing up here? No guys are allowed on the second floor," Tootie said trying to stall Rick.

"I thought I would come to see the blushing bride-to-be before we got this party thing on the road. Why what's going on."

Natalie couldn't stand keeping anything in so, without thinking, she blurted out, "Blair is in there with Jo who is crying and saying something about calling off the wedding."

"What!" Rick exclaimed as he nudged past the girls and swung the bedroom door open.

"What is this I hear about calling off our wedding?" Rick demanded as he entered the room. He did not take time to ask questions or observe the room before he opened his mouth. Natalie and Tootie decided to stay in the safety of the hall while trying to decipher what was going on. Blair rose from the bed as soon as Rick entered and went over to him.

"Now Rick, calm down," Blair stated while putting her hands up in a halting position. "Everything can be easily explained . . ."

"Blair," Jo said as she slowly got off the bed, went down the two stairs, and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, "I will explain it to him."

Blair turned and looked at her friend. "Please, Jo," said Blair as she leaned in and whispered into her friend's ear, "do not make any rash decisions. Rick will love you regardless, so please don't make a mistake." Blair passed by Rick and just quickly glanced at him before she took station right outside the door with the other girls.

Natalie asked, "Blair, what's going on?"

Blair responded, "Jo will tell everyone in her own time. Now, shhhh, so we can hear what's going on."

"Hey, Nat," piped in Tootie, "this means we should make Blair an honorary Snoop Sister."

"Shhhhhh," repeated Blair.

 **Inside the bedroom . . .**

"Jo, do you mind telling me what this is all about?" asked Rick as he grasped her shoulders.

Jo winced at the touch, and quickly pulled away. "Rick, please don't touch me."

"What did I do, Jo?"

"It is nothing you did, Rick. It is something I let happen," said Jo as she turned away to try to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. She slowly moved to the bed and sat down hugging her midsection.

"What happened, Jo?" Rick sat down next to her and again tried to hug her, but again she pulled away.

"Rick, please don't try to touch me."

"Why?"

Jo slowly revealed some of bruises on her shoulders and back. "Because it hurts when you touch me," she said with tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"Were you in an accident?"

"No, Rick. I was raped."

"What? Who did it? I'll kill him."

"No, please, don't."

"But Jo, look what he did to you."

"Please Rick, I don't want any trouble."

"Well, okay. If you are sore we can postpone the wedding, no problem."

"Rick, you don't understand. I can't give my whole self to you so I can't marry you . . . ever."

Rick sat there in a state of shock, "But that doesn't mean anything . . ."

"It does to me, Rick. I am damaged goods and you deserve someone who can give you everything. I am no longer that person." The tears were flowing freely down both their faces now.

"Jo, I know your religion is important to you, but don't let it stand between us."

"I am not going to change my mind about this, Rick. You deserve better. Now if you ever cared about me please go."

"But, Jo . . ."

"GO!"

Rick got abruptly and went to the door. He took one more look back at the woman he loved slumped over on her bed before exiting.

As he came through the door and was met with questioning eyes he uttered only two words – "It's over" – before racing down the stairs and out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Chapter 3

Beverly Ann was standing at the base of the stairs when she heard Rick tell the girls, "It's over." As he raced to the door, he gave Beverly Ann a defeated glance and let out a sad sigh. Beverly Ann knew that the girls were old enough to solve their own problems, but she desperately wanted to offer the same support her sister had for years. She decided that she would give the girls a few minutes alone, then go up and ask what was going on.

After Rick made his huge declaration, Natalie, Tootie, and Blair entered the bedroom. Jo was once again face down on her bed, her body shaking from her sobs.

"What the hell is Rick doing? How could he do that? Jo, what in the world is going on today? Are the fates just playing a cruel joke on us or are you and Rick just trying to drive us crazy?" Natalie shouted without taking a breath or waiting for an answer to any of her questions.

Blair gently placed a hand on Natalie's shoulder. "Calm down, Nat. Let Jo have some time."

"No, Blair," Jo responded with a sniff, "she deserves to know the truth." Jo got up and turned around to face her friends. "You see . . . " Jo began.

"Girl, what happened to your face?" Tootie asked interrupting Jo's explanation.

Jo brought her left hand up to the gash on her cheek. It had long stopped bleeding, but it still hurt when she touched it. "Well, guys, um, uh . . ."

Blair went up to stand by her friend and gently guided her to sit down. "It's okay, Jo. We're here for you." Blair sat next to Jo and gently placed her hand on top of her friend's hand.

Jo shook her head in acknowledgement while trying to draw the strength from Blair. "Guys, I was attacked."

"Attacked?" Natalie and Tootie asked in unison. They were shocked at what they were hearing.

"Yeah, uh, I was at the center and, um, well I was . . ." Jo was having trouble voicing what had happened to her. So she finished her sentence by saying ". . . stupid. I made a mistake and I guess I got what I deserved."

Blair leaned close to her friend. "Jo," Blair said, "you did not deserve this. I told you that before."

Jo abruptly turned on Blair all of a sudden. "What if I did Blair," Jo retorted. "I mean I have done a lot of horrible things in the past. I was a bully and a jerk. I was vulgar and mean and threatened anyone who would get in my way. I mean, I even hit you at one time. Why would I of all people deserve to be happy?"

"But Jo," argued Blair, "you are also smart and sweet and protective."

"And caring and helpful and supportive," added Natalie coming up to sit on Jo's other side and grasping her left hand.

"And funny and strong and talented," said Tootie as she came up and sat next to Natalie.

"And the best friend anyone could ever ask for," concluded Blair.

Jo smiled a shy smile at Blair. "Thanks," she mouthed.

At that moment, Beverly Ann entered the bedroom and broke the touching moment of the girls just sitting together holding hands. "What's going on?" asked Beverly Ann. "I have Casey downstairs watching Pippa and Andy, Rick just stormed out of the house talking about it being over, and I am awaiting the arrival of Jeff, Snake, and . . . "

All of a sudden Jo looked up with a pained expression on her face as she finished Beverly Ann's sentence ". . . my father." Jo brought her hand to her mouth as she said, "Excuse me," as she abruptly rose from the bed, rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"What's with her?" asked Beverly Ann.

"I think we need to catch you up to speed," said Blair as she went down and guided Beverly Ann up to Jo's bed to sit down. "About seven years ago, one of my friends, Harrison Andrews, transferred to Bates from Switzerland . . ."

"Friends? More like future couple of the century," Natalie and Tootie quipped as they laughed and nudged each other.

Blair just glared at her friends and continued, "Anyway, he was supposed to ask me to a cotillion that was being held at the High Crest Country Club,"

"And she was dropped like yesterday's news," Natalie joked.

"Yeah, she was not center of attention for once," Tootie added.

Blair ignored her friends' verbal jabs, "but he took Jo instead. I tried to convince her not to go, but she needed to prove that she could survive in my world. I knew that she would face trouble, but I never thought that Harrison would try to take advantage of her."

Natalie and Tootie stopped laughing. "What?" they asked together.

"We never told you guys the whole story. You know that Jo came home early and Harrison tried to return her shoe . . ." Tootie and Natalie nodded in unison. "Well, the truth is that he took Jo to the ninth green and tried to force himself on her." Natalie, Tootie, and Beverly Ann looked on in shock. "When Jo resisted, he tried to make her relax by pushing her down into a big sand trap."

"Blair," Tootie interjected, "he didn't . . ."

"No, Tootie. She hit him with Mrs. Garrett's shoe and ran home."

"She must have been so scared," replied Natalie remembering her own narrow escape from being the victim of sexual assault.

"She was shook up," answered Blair, "but she didn't want anyone to worry about her. She was too proud to admit that she misjudged his character."

"How do you know all this, Blair?" Natalie asked with a questioning look on her face.

"We talked about it," Blair responded.

Tootie did her customary chuckle of disbelief and said, "You . . . and Jo . . . our Jo . . . talked?"

"Yes, Tootie."

"Without yelling?"

"Yes, Tootie. When you guys went back upstairs after raiding the snack machine, I had a long talk with Jo in the lounge. She told me everything about how Harrison acted all suave and well mannered. He was the perfect gentleman, until they got to the club that is. Then, he invited her outside to take a walk with him before the dance. He was so convincing as a nice guy. It is easy to see how anyone, even Jo, could fall for his charm." Blair paused and shook her head in dismay. "I just can't believe I never saw it before."

"Saw what, Blair?" asked Tootie.

"Natalie was right, sort of. Harrison was not in flux, he was in heat. All he wanted was sexual gratification and he thought Jo would give it to him."

"You mean," said Natalie, "he thought she was easy?"

Blair nodded her head yes.

"Jo may have played Easy Rider, but easy? Never," confirmed Tootie.

"Yeah, I mean Jo was just so, I don't know, careful. She didn't even go too far with Eddie."

"I know, Nat, I know. Jo, despite what people may think, is not that kind of girl either. It was all appearances." Tears were beginning to form in Blair's eyes.

Beverly Ann, who had been unusually quiet throughout the entire conversation, finally spoke up. "What is it Blair?" she asked.

"She looked so vulnerable after the dance, I thought that Harrison had broken her, but she was so strong through the whole ordeal. Although she fought past it, I know that she never forgot. It was the one time she admitted to letting her guard down. And tonight, tonight I saw that same look of defeat in her eyes. Who would have guessed that lightning would strike the same person twice." Blair turned toward Natalie with tears falling freely down her face now. As she reached up to wipe them away she quipped, "Nat, your fates were working overtime on this one."

"What are you talking about, Blair?" Natalie asked.

"He came back," Blair answered.

"Who? Harrison?"

"Yes, Tootie." Blair wiped her eyes again. "He has been stalking Jo ever since, plotting his revenge."

"Blair," Beverly Ann interjected, "people don't really stalk others that long. I mean, Jo even moved to California."

"Beverly Ann, you don't know what lengths people in my social circle are willing to go to in order to get what they want. Someone like Harrison would not let a girl who is below him reject his advances. His ego is too strong for that. When you are made of money, you get what you are after no matter what the cost."

"Blair, what's the bottom line here?" asked Natalie.

"Nat, Harrison stalked Jo. He knows everything about her – about us. And he . . . he raped her and beat her up."

Beverly Ann, Natalie, and Tootie all gasped, but it was the youngest who spoke first.

"Poor, Jo," said Tootie shaking her head.

"No wonder she came running in without talking to us," replied Natalie.

"Guys, I promised her that I wouldn't tell you," said Blair.

"It would make a great headline "BILLIONAIRE BATTERS BRONX BOMBSHELL AND BRIDE-TO-BE FOR BOYHOOD BELITTLEMENT AND BADLY BRUISED EGO," mused Natalie as she slipped into journalist mode.

"Focus Nat," said Tootie snapping her fingers inches from Natalie's face.

"Oh, right. Well, what's she going to do now? Have the creep arrested?" asked Natalie.

"I don't know," replied Blair shaking her head. "I just don't know."


End file.
